


关于早班电车遇到变态这件事

by cozy_candy



Category: 2434 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_candy/pseuds/cozy_candy
Summary: knkz仅爽文 不要深究哟是点文公共场合有 羞耻play微我菜 不在状态
Kudos: 24





	关于早班电车遇到变态这件事

**Author's Note:**

> knkz  
> 仅爽文 不要深究哟  
> 是点文  
> 公共场合有 羞耻play微  
> 我菜 不在状态

“所以说……电车为什么这么挤啊。”

嘴里叼着草莓牛奶味棒棒糖，正单手高速滑着手机，另一只手插在柔软厚实大衣口袋里的葛葉在心里小声腹诽着。

其实说是挤到完全无法活动，倒不如说是比平常人略微密度大了一些。不过对于葛葉这种不太经常出门的人来说已经很挤了。他习惯性站在车厢靠里，有着对向车窗的位置，因为那里很少被人注意到，减少了多余社交的麻烦。

因为面对窗外背对车厢，所以当感觉到后面有人离自己有些过近之后，不清楚身后情况的葛葉权当身后比较挤，还往角落微微挪了挪自己的位置。

但是当身后的气息又一次靠近自己的后背，他终究是察觉到了一丝奇怪。

后面的人似乎是刚刚上车，带着一股子车外的冷彻味道。就这样紧紧朝他靠过来，两人的腰胯，前胸后背都快贴在一起。

有点不妙啊，原本正欣赏着耳机里音乐的葛葉下意识调小了音乐音量，听见身后人的喘息有些急促。

葛葉用余光扫了一下周围，电车里乱七八糟的气味吐息纠缠在一起，有人在讲电话，有人在补眠，而大部分人都在低头刷手机，目前还没有人注意这边。身后人又一次贴近，这次胯部紧紧贴上自己的股缝，虽然气息很冷，胯下却温度不低，猛的皱起眉的葛葉这才意识到自己似乎真的遇到电车变态了。

くそ……为什么会有这种事啊！他正想猛的回头看看身后到底是什么情况，就发现对方突然伸手拍了一下他的屁股，在电车里这样的声音不算引人注意，但也不算小了，有些冰冷的手隔着牛仔裤都能感受到。作为一个男性在电车里大叫变态会不会影响不太好……这么想着的葛葉刚刚想忍无可忍一个肘击向后打去，却突然猛的一愣。

腰部传来轻微的刺痛感，对方把微小注射器里液体尽数推进自己的肌肤之后低低笑起来，戴着口罩的脸贴上脖颈，发出一听就刻意改变过的声音。

“别回头也别乱喊……我不会伤害你的，享受就好了呢。不要反抗，不然刚才的……”

意味深长的尾音在威胁中没去，葛葉认清自己的现状之后，又恐惧又愤懑的希望这件闹剧快点结束。

“你对我……做了什么？”

从窗户并不明显的反光可以看到他的红眸都有些湿润起来，紧紧抓着自己的衣袖，他瞳孔微缩，感觉着身后人冰凉的手滑进自己的裤腰。

该死……又想叫出来但那样自己这副样子就会被所有人盯着，况且还被注射了奇怪的东西，怎么会这么倒霉……

对方似乎是怕冰到他，手隔着内裤在臀尖上揉了揉，又在股缝略作停留，因为隔了衣物，葛葉只能模糊感到冰凉的游走。似乎是暖了些，那只手撑开内裤裤腰抚上葛葉的性器。

“葛葉是吧……真是个可爱的名字……”

奇怪而低沉的声音十分轻，加上耳机里轻声音乐几乎只是在耳边微微呢喃。从哪里知道我叫什么的？难不成名牌被看到了……？我的包上有名牌吗？这么胡思乱想的葛葉因为被点名而微微颤抖起来，自己的名字在被做这种事的时候公布于大庭广众，让他又羞又恼。有人听到吗？是不是有人发现了？想回头却被强行摁住了动作，更是觉得很多人都看到了自己，葛葉把通红的脸侧贴在冰凉玻璃上，哈出的气都带上了绝望的情色味道。

那只手似乎很熟练的挑起葛葉的性器撸动起来，除了恋人和自己以外根本没被人碰过，葛葉指甲深深嵌进手心。在均匀照顾柱体的同时时不时刺激一下冠状沟，那种猛的快感让葛葉实在忍不住小声喘息起来。

对方的一只手照顾着性器，另一只手则轻轻掀开衬衫下摆从腹部开始滑到胸部上，在碰到葛葉已经挺立起来的乳尖时候似乎也是愣了一下，随后好像忍不住笑一样低语道:“葛葉真淫荡呢……还没有被碰过胸前就那么挺翘……这样隔着衬衫都能看到凸起吧……？www”

葛葉闻言把自己撑在墙上支撑的手放在自己胸口，隔着衬衫握住里面那只作恶的手，几乎带着哭腔轻声说道:“哈啊…你…不要碰…不要揉了…”

他的乳尖被爱人调教的极其敏感，只要一有刺激就会隔着衣物有反应，更别说性器正在公共场合被陌生人撸动这种场合。

身后的人似乎安抚的动了动手，就着葛葉摁住的那一边，手掌覆盖上去轻柔的打旋，一开始还冰的葛葉不停颤抖，后来被发烫的肌肤渐渐渡到温度，就变得温暖起来。

左边乳尖被照顾的极其舒适，右边却空空荡荡，像充血了一样难耐酥麻，葛葉一腔骂人话此刻被压着一句都不知道怎么说，发出幼犬一样的呜咽，终于自己忍不住，隔着衬衫抚上了右边的乳尖。

难道自己真的那么淫荡吗？欲哭无泪的他不熟练的照顾自己的胸前，因为实在太舒服，感觉马上就要到顶点时，他摇着头，轻声抗拒着:“不要…不要让我射…在这里不行…求求你…”对方安抚的拍拍他的手，却加快了手下的动作，很快，葛葉的双腿绷直并紧，腰部向前拱去，全身猛烈颤抖起来，快感充满大脑的时候一片空白，连腰都差点塌下去。好在他今天穿的大衣够宽大，面对着墙壁所以大家都不知道发生了什么。

虽然他拼命忍住糟糕的喘息，但还是有几丝从他嘴边溢出，被欺负的狠了，两眼都噙着泪，面颊飞红仿佛春桃。被做了这种事，他感觉自己已经社会性死亡了，更不知道怎么去面对自己的爱人。正想破罐破摔滑坐在地上时，身后的人突然摘下葛葉双耳耳机，世界的声音一下子放大清明充满双耳，这其中也混杂了一个熟悉的声音，那声音温柔，句尾带着笑意，在耳边说道。

“ku酱……辛苦了……”

葛葉听到这个声音时候瞳孔猛缩，猛的回头时发现快要到站，他来不及好好整理，只好先把宽大的大衣裹紧，一手扯着身后狂笑的叶冲出车厢。刚刚冲出去主导权又被交回叶手里，叶拉着他走进车站偏僻的厕所，然后又故意指着自己隔着裤子都能看出的高耸，委委屈屈的开口:“ku酱把我弄成这样，是不是该帮忙解决一下……”

把自己凌乱的下半身整理好的葛葉抬起头，几乎是咬牙切齿的回话道:“有本事回车上，我们再坐一圈，再找我来帮你『解决』...”

“...叶！我今天真的吓死了好嘛！我差点就社会性死亡了！对电车要留下心理阴影了啊！话说你今天给我注射的是啥啊!”

“啊，普通的注射式营养液而已哦ww”

“下次至少给我提个醒吧真是的……”

“但是葛葉很舒服不是吗？ww”

这么说着的叶，并没有给葛葉反驳的时间，就吻了上去，用唇瓣轻柔的渡去自己的道歉，也安抚了葛葉的气愤。

“叶…服了你了……ww”


End file.
